


What Your Favorite Code Lyoko Ship Says About You: A Shameless Eldena Doubleca5t Ripoff

by DaggerQuill_24601



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jokes, M/M, Multi, Not a Story, Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerQuill_24601/pseuds/DaggerQuill_24601
Summary: A version of the "What Your Favorite Ship Says About You" videos by Eldena Doubleca5t on Youtube, based around the Code Lyoko characters!(By far the most challenging part of writing this was keeping track of all the different ship combinations and also not reusing jokes too many times-- my god there are a lot of these! I don't even know how popular they all are i found half of them from gong down the ship tags)Let me know if there's any that I missed, these were just what I could think of off the top of my head lol i hope you enjoy
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois/Hervé Pichon, Odd Della Robbia/Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia/Samantha Knight, Odd Della Robbia/Sissi Delmas, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia/William Dunbar, Sissi Delmas/Aelita Schaeffer, Sissi Delmas/Hervé Pichon, Sissi Delmas/Ulrich Stern, Sissi Delmas/William Dunbar, Sissi Delmas/Yumi Ishiyama, Tamiya Diop/Amelia “Milly” Solovieff, William Dunbar/Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar/Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar/Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	What Your Favorite Code Lyoko Ship Says About You: A Shameless Eldena Doubleca5t Ripoff

What Your Favorite Code Lyoko Ship Says About You

Jeremie/Aelita: your top priorities are keeping things canon and keeping things wholesome.

Yumi/Ulrich: You're always a sucker for characters who have trouble talking about their feelings. 

William/Yumi: Your ideal high school romance is goth/goth. 

Odd/Aelita: Your ideal relationship dynamic is bookworm/class clown.

Odd/Jeremie: This is the same joke as Odd and Aelita, but with the inherent eroticism of trolling thrown in for good measure.

Yumi/Aelita: You went on to ship Julerose from miraculous ladybug. Also you really liked the ending of Adventure Time.

Yumi/Jeremie: Your ideal high school relationship is nerd/goth.

Odd/Ulrich: You just wanted good things for Ulrich, and really, who wouldn't?

Odd/Samantha: Your ideal date is wacky hijinks, after which, crime ensues. 

Sissi/Ulrich: You spend your free time panhandling outside Moonscoop studios for spare Sissi character development. 

William/Aelita: You believe every angsty bad boy needs a ray of sunshine to balance him out.

Yumi/Sissi: You're always a sucker for a love-hate relationship. 

Sissi/Aelita: You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of bullying. 

Jeremie/Herve: You are a firm believer in the inherent eroticism of rivalries. 

Milly/Tamiya: You're always a sucker for side characters who don't get enough screen time.

Odd/Sissi: Your ideal relationship dynamic is class clown/theater kid.

Odd/Yumi: Your ideal relationship dynamic is goth/theater kid.

Sissi/William: You're salty that neither of these characters got the redemption arc they deserved.

Ulrich/William: You think the best way to resolve a love triangle is by removing the axis.

Odd/William: You really like Marvel movies.

Nicholas/Herve: Your ideal relationship dynamic is just dudes being friends. Guys being pals.

**Author's Note:**

> my first--technically second--fic on this site and it's a meme video spoof of all things what am i even doing


End file.
